The present invention relates generally to a quick connect and disconnect device for releasably attaching an implement to a tractor, and more particularly, to a device enabling the quick attachment and detachment of a front end loader relative to a tractor or other such vehicle.
Front end loaders or other similar implements designed for use with tractors are conventionally adapted for removal therefrom so that the tractor can be used for other purposes. A variety of devices have been used in the past to facilitate the removal of such a loader or other implement from the tractor. A desirable feature of such device is that it enables the implement to quickly and easily connect to and disconnect from the tractor to minimize the down time and maximize the use of the tractor both with and without such implement. A further desirable feature is that it supports the loader on the tractor with sufficient strength and rigidity to minimize vibration and movement between such support and the tractor. This latter feature is particularly important in equipment where the implement is designed for connection to the tractor main frame at a localized point on each side of the tractor, rather than at several points along the tractor frame by an implement main frame to spread out the stresses. In structures where connection is made only at a single point on each side of the tractor, a solid connection is needed to withstand the stresses developed at that point.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved quick connect and disconnect device for a front end loader or other implement, and particular need for a quick connect and disconnect device for rigidly and securely connecting the loader to the main frame of a tractor.